Souviens toi de ma dernière
by Takinza
Summary: OS Pétunia reçoit une lettre de sa soeur...


Souviens toi de ma dernière

Un léger bruit la sorti de ses songes. La jeune femme releva la tête et observa autour d'elle d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand elle vit derrière la fenêtre un hibou. Rapidement, elle observa autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne pour la voir, et elle se rua sur la fenêtre.

Quoi qu'elle dise, Pétunia aimait toujours sa sœur. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Lily était sa petite sœur.

Cette petite fille aux belles boucles auburn, et aux grands yeux verts.

Cette petite fille qui venait se réfugier dans son lit les soirs d'orage.

Cette petite fille qui venait la voir en pleurant quand elle avait du chagrin.

Cette petite fille qui lui disait dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours, parce qu'elle était sa grande sœur adorée.

Alors oui, Pétunia disait à tous qu'elle haïssait sa sœur, elle disait à tous que sa sœur était un monstre.

En réalité, Pétunia était juste jalouse. Jalouse de voir que ses parents étaient en admiration devant la tasse transformée en rat, alors qu'elle-même avait ramené du collège une excellente note. Jalouse de la belle jeune fille qu'était devenue Lily. Jalouse. Mais elle l'aimait. Parce que c'était Lily.

Depuis son mariage avec Vernon, elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa sœur, et donc avec le monde magique. Le mot magique était même tabou sous leur toit. Il faut dire que Vernon était quelqu'un de très rationnel.

Aussi, le fait qu'un hibou vienne toquer à sa fenêtre était absolument incroyable.

Et malgré sa peur des volatiles, Pétunia s'approcha de l'animal. Doucement, elle réussit à décrocher la lettre fixée à la patte. Aussitôt, l'oiseau s'en alla.

La lettre en main, Pétunia resta figée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Devait elle l'ouvrir ? Ou non ?

Très lentement, elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, la lettre toujours en main, ses grands yeux bleu pâle fixés dessus.

D'une main tremblante, elle la décacheta et déplia le parchemin.

_Chère Pétunia,_

_Je me doute que ce que je vais t'annoncer ne va pas te réjouir plus que ça, mais tu es ma sœur, et même si notre relation n'est pas ce que j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit, j'estime que tu dois savoir ce qui est important dans ma vie._

_Alors voilà, je me suis fiancée. Je sais, je n'ai que 19 ans, et je n'ai pas encore fini mes études, mais dans ce monde, la guerre est proche et il faut vivre, sans perdre de temps. Il s'agit de James Potter. Oui, je sais, tu vas sûrement hausser un sourcil, comme tu le faisais si bien pour me faire rire autrefois. Je sais ce que j'avais dit à son propos, mais James est en fait quelqu'un de bien. Je m'étais trompée sur son compte. Ça fait un moment maintenant que je sors avec lui, mais je sais que c'est lui, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. Alors, nous allons nous marier cet été, une fois que nous aurons passé notre examen._

_J'aimerais que tu viennes à mon mariage, Pétunia. Tu es ma sœur et j'aimerais vraiment t'avoir à mes côtés ce jour là._

_Je t'aime,_

_Lily_

Une fois arrivée à la dernière ligne, Pétunia sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Fébrilement, elle replia la lettre, la déplia et recommença plusieurs fois avant de relire à nouveau la lettre de sa sœur.

Lily. Elle allait se marier. Sa Lily, sa belle petite Lily, sa petite sœur.

Mais ce qui bouleversait le plus la jeune femme, c'était le choix du fiancé.

James Potter.

Elle ne le connaissait que très peu, mais déjà elle le haïssait.

Elle ne savait de lui que ce que Lily en disait quelques années auparavant. Que c'était un coureur de jupons, qu'il était orgueilleux et qu'il ne courrait après elle que parce qu'elle lui résistait.

Et Pétunia le haïssait alors pour le mal qu'il faisait à Lily.

Elle irait à ce mariage. Parce que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle verrait sa sœur. Parce que justement, c'était sa sœur. Et parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle irait à ce mariage, mais continuerait à haïr le marié. Oh oui, même si Lily avait changé d'avis sur lui, même si aujourd'hui, il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait toujours décrit avec tant de répugnance, Pétunia, elle, continuerait à le haïr.

Oh non, elle ne le haïssait plus pour ce qu'il était. Elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il ferait un jour à sa petite sœur, pour les larmes qu'elle verserait, pour le cœur qu'elle croira brisé.

Elle le haïssait, parce qu'elle présentait que cette histoire se finirait mal pour sa sœur tant aimé.

Et Pétunia, la digne et froide Pétunia, versa des larmes, la lettre pressée contre son cœur, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle pleura longtemps, parce qu'elle sentait que même si elle le souhaitait, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle revoit sa sœur après ce mariage. Parce qu'elle sentait au fond de son âme que la chandelle de Lily s'amenuisait et que bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien, et alors la flamme s'éteindrait. Elle sentait qu'à la fin, il ne resterait qu'elle, sans sa petite sœur adorée, sans Lily.

Et Pétunia pleura…

**13 ans plus tard**

Ce matin là, Harry entra dans la cuisine avec le courrier, et contre lui, il tenait cette lettre.

Au premier coup d'œil, Pétunia reconnu. C'était du parchemin, comme cette lettre qu'elle avait si souvent caressait, si souvent pressait contre son cœur. Sa sœur avait reçu la même prés de vingt ans auparavant.

Pétunia sut ce qui se passait. Harry allait rejoindre ce monde qui était le sien. Et dans un sens, c'était une part de sa sœur qui partait. Mais une petite voix dans son esprit fit surface et lui signala que c'était également une partie de ce James Potter.

Et malgré les années, Pétunia haïssait toujours James Potter, et même plus qu'avant.

Ce qu'elle avait pressentit des années auparavant s'était réalisé. Il était mort, brisant le cœur et faisant couler les larmes de Lily, qui l'avait rejoint rapidement.

Et Pétunia n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait quitté le nom de Evans pour celui de Potter.

Et chaque jour depuis onze ans, elle voyait devant elle cet enfant grandir, cet enfant qui ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à son père, à cet être tellement haït et maudit. Mais quand cet enfant la regardait dans les yeux, alors Pétunia sentait son cœur se serrer. Parce que ces yeux vert émeraude seraient à jamais ceux de la belle Lily. Et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, Pétunia allait se réfugier dans sa chambre, ouvrait sa table de chevet et en retirait cette lettre. Cette simple et courte lettre.

La dernière lettre de Lily.

FIN


End file.
